


Two Is Better Than One, Anyway

by randomthrowaway



Series: fate/kinktober [23]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Double Penetration in One Hole, Girl Penis, Kinktober 2020, Multi, One Shot, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:06:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27189760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomthrowaway/pseuds/randomthrowaway
Summary: Pollux and Castor have a habit of doing things together, as Ritsuka quickly finds out.
Relationships: Dioscuri Castor (Fate/Grand Order)/Fujimaru Ritsuka, Dioscuri Pollux (Fate/Grand Order)/Fujimaru Ritsuka
Series: fate/kinktober [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947139
Kudos: 12





	Two Is Better Than One, Anyway

“Are you ready, Master? Once we start, we won’t hold back, you know,” Pollux warned Ritsuka again, looking her straight in the eyes. Even though what she was saying seemed serious, she had a smirk on her face, as if she knew what answer her Master was going to give anyways. Her cock was lined up against the entrance to her cunt, alongside her brother, who was standing behind Ritsuka and holding onto her hips. He wasn’t saying anything, but Ritsuka could tell he was anxious to already get started.

“Y-yeah, I’m-” Ritsuka didn’t even manage to finish her sentence before both Pollux and Castor pushed inside of her at once, not waiting even a second as they filled up her cunt with both of their cocks, forcing themselves inside without even the least bit hesitation. Ritsuka let out a gasp of shock, her eyes widening as she could feel her insides being stretched out, her folds being pushed apart to take a size that they naturally weren’t supposed to. The Dioscuri didn’t wait for her to adjust, either, instead beginning to hammer in without giving Ritsuka any time at all.

She couldn’t help but moan out, the intensity of it all making it feel as if her brain was being turned into mush. She could see the smile on Pollux’s face as she looked at her Master breaking as she and her brother fucker her without any mercy - not maliciously, but simply enjoying being able to do something like this, the experience of fucking somebody until they couldn’t walk alongside her brother being one of the things she had enjoyed most in life, and she was going to enjoy doing it as a Servant, too. Pollux giggled at seeing Ritsuka moaning, her eyes lidded and dazed as she kept on taking them both, trying so hard to keep it together. It was what she loved about her Master, she supposed.

Castor, meanwhile, wasn’t smiling much at all, too absorbed in the act and his Master’s body. Letting out soft grunts as he slammed his way in, he couldn’t keep his eyes off the way that Ritsuka’s body moved with each thrust, the way she was reacting to it all being almost beautiful. He found himself enjoying this way more than he had ever done before, the sensation of her tight and wet insides constricting around his and his sister’s cocks. Their Master was pushing her body to her very limits to do this with them, and he couldn’t help but respect - and maybe even admire - it. 

The Dioscuri kept at it, never pausing for a moment, continuously slamming inside of Ritsuka with a perfect rhythm, each cock pushing and pulling inside of her cunt at the same time, reaching further and further into her core each time. Ritsuka was barely keeping herself from snapping at this point, sweat covering her body as she couldn’t help but orgasm over and over again from the intensity of it, yet even then, neither Pollux or Castor seemed to show any signs of slowing down.

Today would be a long night, it seemed.

**Author's Note:**

> For more updates, general news, and just to keep in touch with how I'm doing, follow me @RandomT39390732


End file.
